User talk:Cloud29387
if your here to block me or send a rude message dont even bother! No, no rude messages here! I'm just dropping you a line to remind you that we are a Devil May Cry wiki, and as such, we can only allow pages that are related to the Devil May Cry franchise. We do thank you for your interest in our wiki, but please understand that we are only accepting articles that are relevant, appropriate, and necessary to the topic of our wiki, which is Devil May Cry. Should any further off-topic articles be created, they will also be deleted. Please understand that we are not being mean in doing this, we are merely enforcing our wiki standards. Thank you, and happy hunting! <3 --Anobi (talk) 18:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry that you feel that way, John2938, but calling an Admin names and insisting we allow you to vandalize our wiki is not acceptable behavior. Please take a moment to calm down and understand that we are a community Devil May Cry site, and we cannot allow everyone to add whatever they please to the wiki. Your continued poor manners and disregard for our wiki rules will result in a disciplinary escalation, starting with a short but temporary ban. If you cannot accept this, then might I suggest you find another wiki community that is more to your liking. --Anobi (talk) 18:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Consider yourself lucky you got on Anobi's side, and not mine. I'd ban you immediately and forever for disrespecting the general wiki etiquette, including but not limited to advertising and violating this wiki's rules, disrespecting the general conversational etiquette, and plain trollish behavior. ::And don't you freaking DARE call her an idiot, idiot. Apologize right now. I know that Anobi won't demand an apology, given the angel she is, but I'' will. My signature is NOT short! 19:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I won't. I'm nasty and merciless when you get on my bad side, and ''congratz, '''you pissed me off. :::I'm still waiting for that apology. And while you're at it, familiarize yourself with the Manual of Style. That Characters page you created is unacceptable. My signature is NOT short! 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::The fact that you're a kid doesn't mean you can't use your brain. Last I checked, all Homo Sapiens are born with one. And if they can't use it, they use ''Search''. Ever bothered to check Characters in the Devil May Cry series? ::::I'll let it slide this time, since Anobi did. But seriously, before you add any more gibberish to the pages, check the wiki's policies. Like, you have to sign your comments on talk pages using ~~~~? My signature is NOT short! 19:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Running to Anobi now, aren't we? I guess that is to be expected... No, you started this. Right now you are breaking rule by rule on this site, methodically. Do you realize what this site is for? It is a Devil May Cry. WIKI. This site is NOT your freaking ''sandbox''. It is a compendium of Devil May Cry knowledge. NOT Resident Evil. That is for "doing something you don't like". Also, do you know what Wiki means? It means, "anyone go in, please edit me so I will become better". Your "request" to "DONT EDIT THEM OR DELETE THEM!" is laughable in this light. And freaking ''sign you posts with the stupid ~~~~''. My signature is NOT short! 20:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Congratz, you got the warning ban. Now you can only edit your own talk. If you continue on being unreasonable, I'm make it a full and permanent ban. :Now come to your senses and hit the rulebook. Or if you can't find it on your own, ask me, ''nicely''. My signature is NOT short! 20:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::im sorry fllia unban me! <:'( :::Give me a good reason. Right now you will just continue on adding gibberish if I do that. Start with, like, actually listening to me and using the stupid tildas. Prove that you are a Homo Sapiens and can actually understand what you are being told. Otherwise, I see no way we can help each other here. My signature is NOT short! 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::cuz secertly i like you i think your better than me! :::::Yeah, of course. Sure. ...Ahem, now, for anything consistent? Like the tildas? Keep in mind, I'm stubborn. My signature is NOT short! 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) please im sorry! ill do anything to be unblocked anything! <:'( :Show me that you actually can do that anything, and sign your next post. My signature is NOT short! 21:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::ok ill show you and you better unblock me after this! You Rock I Suck! girls rule boys drool there now unblock me! :::*facepalm* I'm still waiting for the dramatical showdown. I won't unblock you until you can prove that you are able to comply to the rules. I mean it, I'm a stubborn person. Is it that hard? Just add ~~~~ to the end of your edit, and it will get automatically signed. My signature is NOT short! 21:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::fine! I:( the rules are no spamming no cursing, no being rude, no isulting people, and no hacking! now please unblock me or ill get really mad but serouisly please ublock me already! i told you the rules! *sigh* This is sad. Really sad. You just aren't listening. Have you not learned understand what you read yet? I can see you haven't learned to spell or use proper grammar and punctuation. Those are not ALL of the rules, and you don't seem able to follow directions. Our esteemed Admin Flia has told you multiple times to sign your posts, and how to do so. I could follow directions that simple in pre-school. If you're having trouble finding the the ~ symbol on the keyboard, it's on the far left side, next to the 1, above Tab and below Esc. Just press the Shift key while pressing the ~ four times with no spaces. It that's too difficult, there is a magic button at the top of the edit window labeled "Signature" that will do it for you. The button even has a picture of a pen on it to help you find it. ^,...,^ (talk) 21:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) About your edits Dear John2938, I'm sorry to inform you that you are still not abiding by our wiki rules. Your pages are not contributing to the community in a productive manner. It seems as though you have a misunderstanding about what a Wiki is for. It is NOT a place for people to post whatever they want, however they want, without regard: it is a place for people to come together and build an encyclopedia. I understand you want to help, but you're simply not. I am not being mean or "picking on you" for being a kid, I am simply enforcing the rules. Let me try to explain this in a way you can understand: Imagine if you and your friends built a sand castle. It is THE BEST sand castle EVER. It's perfect! You've even got a moat with tiny plastic aligators in them! Then, some other random kid comes over and starts building his own castle on top of yours. It's a terrible castle, too. He isn't even using shaped buckets, he's just stacking ugly rocks on top of your beautiful sand castle. Well, that's what you're doing here. We've build our sand castle, and it does not include rocks. You're adding rocks. Perhaps you're not quite ready for Wikia, or maybe Wikia isn't ready for you. Either way, I must inform you that being a kid does not excuse you from the rules. We have rules, and you are breaking them. I'm not your parent, so ultimately it's not my job to tell you what you can and cannot do, but, since you're 9 years old, you probably shouldn't be playing Devil May Cry at all, which is a game for mature teens and not little kids. Oh, and take a hint: If you don't want people leaving nasty messages on your talk page, don't leave any nasty messages on their or any other pages. It's called the Golden Rule: Treat others how you would like to be treated. --Anobi (talk) 03:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Flia dont mess with my blog you loser! Blog thing you said above Are you forgetting someone? :D --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 03:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Another thing Ah yes, I forgot this. The conversation above with Flia was nice! *cruel laughter* The way you refuse to comply with the admins, your resistance and begs to be unblocked...Everything is just plain epic! I've also left some messages for you on your so-called Marvel Heroes "Wiki"That "wiki" of yours is more like a trash site. It contains completely nothing but some silly artworks and pointless information. I'm not a fan of Avengers, but I know that what you wrote there urgently needs cleaning up...Wait, maybe instead of telling/begging/threatening people to get them to edit on your "wiki", why don't you tell/beg/threaten them to get them do some cleanup there? Just kidding :)). And ''no''''', I'm not falling for your begs/threats.. Go read them. P.S: Cloud, everyone signs their messages with ~~~~. Why can't you do that? Is it because you think that you are a kid that you don't have to sign your signatures? :)). Well, it didn't backfire here, but it had backfired against you on many other so-called "wikis" of yours (or the ones that you did not created). "Sincerely"...Yep. I'm imitating your use of that word. It means nothing on people's talk pages, given that it went with your messages. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 14:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Marvel superheroes wiki Hello, Cloud29387. Do you remember the "smart ass" you blocked? Well, I take that "smart ass" is "a person so knowledgeable, he must be forced to shut up, lest destroying an entire 'so-called utopia' set up by a child". Certainly I would do so by redirecting your mutilated and cut-up site to their respective pages on Marvel Database. Well, anyway, since you can edit your talk page here, we can have a conversation. Now, onto some questions: *What skills do you have to task yourself with the role of a bureaucrat? Why would you also be an administrator and a rollback while the bureaucrat status has all these positions' powers? *Why would you block people who do not edit on your wiki? If they don't edit, it means that they don't like it, and you blocking them is just another reason for them to give no shit. Wake up. If you want people to edit, then why block them so they cannot? By the way, I'm not talking about myself here. I don't need to be unblocked on that pile of shit. *You blocked some people because "they are mean". Do you have any thoughts about them being "mean" to you? They simply are leaving comments, and it is called constructive criticism, you idiot. Consider the reality: your wiki is shit, and they said so, so you blocked them? Why don't appreciate their words, because they let you know what truly is going on, so you can improve your site? By the way, I'm not talking about the classics "I'm the creator of the wiki, I should be unblocked!" and "I made the chat so I must not be chat banned!". These two cases are already very unreasonable, so I will not look into them. Sincerely, "I can feel the thought of so many people being etched into me...so many voices...so much pain...please don't forget me. This is my voice...my memory...my pain..."—Reika Kuze 01:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) *P/S: Looking above, I can clearly see that Flia is the best, much better than I am at simultaneously taunting and encouraging you to follow the rule.